


Catch Me If You Can

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Courting Rituals, Drabble, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: It's a merry chase.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker
Series: Writuary 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 12: Simper
> 
> I honestly thought simper meant something along the lines of whining, but I looked it up and it actually means smiling coyly or flirtatiously.

Skywarp throttled though the sky, ignoring the two powerful flight engines behind him. This was a game, and he was going to win either way. He dove and began to weave in and out of the towers and skybridges.

Behind him, after a harrowing series of turns, loops, and rolls, Starscream cursed.

Skywarp laughed and shot straight down into a maintenance shaft.

Thundercracker followed, while Starscream peeled out of formation, presumably to cut him off.

Giggling, Skywarp headed for his trap. Sure enough, Starscream was waiting.

Skywarp stopped and transformed, feigning surprise. Then he waved, smiled coyly, and teleported away.


End file.
